Nowhere to run, hide Nobody to lie
by Ainokomiel
Summary: Oui, mais...? Qui est la septième silhouette qui contemple cette tombe?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Flo-de-Miel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 2x1x2, angst, romance.

**Disclamers:** Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise et Bandai. La chanson "no place for us" est du grand pessimiste Saez:-p

**Petite note: **Je suis déprimée parce que les exams arrivent, alors, je vous déprime aussi! Na! Lol. Non, mais comme ma session est particulièrement ardue je n'ai pas le cœur à écrire de l'humour. Désolée pour ma disparition momentanée, école oblige, alors voilà de quoi vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, ne?

* * *

**ANNONCE: Club-Rtl diffuse dès ce jeudi 16/06/05 la saison 1 de GundamWing. Attendez-vous donc à un relent de popularité de la part des belges! Le problème, c'est que la série est diffusée vers 16h20 et touche donc un public très jeune. Les censeurs s'en sont surement donnés à coeur joie et ont sans doute coupés pas mal de scènes dites "immorales". Voila pour vous, l'info!**

* * *

**Nowhere to run, to hide. Nobody to lie.**

"BORDEL! Mais ils peuvent PAS nous FOUTRE LA PAIX! LA PAIX!" Hurla Heero en renversant l'étalage de magasine sur le trottoir.

Les revues s'éparpillèrent sur les dalles grises, juste devant la librairie. Duo prit le bras de son compagnon et essaya de l'entraîner calmement à l'écart. Plusieurs passants s'étaient retournés et les dévisageaient curieusement. Le natté l'apaisa avec tendresse:

"Chuuut. Allez, viens, c'est pas grave. On s'en fout de ce qu'il pense."

Heero préservait un regard froid vers les revues qui gisaient misérablement sur le sol, chacune des couvertures lui renvoyant son regard.  
Le gros titre de la première page, écrit en gras, déclarait: "L'amour honteux des pilotes de Gundams!". On y voyait une photo-paparazzi de Duo et de lui dans la rue, entrain de se tenir discrètement la main. Leurs doigts enlacés avaient été entourés en rouge et zoomé grâce à un montage. Il aurait voulu crachés à la face des journalistes qui avaient osés pondre ce misérable article.  
Déjà, deux jeunes filles de l'autre côté de la rue commencèrent à murmurer en jetant des regards furtifs à Duo et Heero. Elles "les" avaient reconnus. Le gérant de la librairie, alerté par le bruit, se précipita au dehors et découvrit avec stupeur son étale renversée.

"Hé! Vous!" S'exclama le petit homme barbu. "Mais vous êtes taré, mon pauvre vieux!"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Heero se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Duo qui essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir. Le natté espérait le dissuader de faire un scandale; La presse s'en chargeait très bien toute seul, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

"Heero, mon amour, non, pas ça!" Supplia le natté en tendant un bras pour vainement le retenir.

Sa tentative échoua et s'est avec des yeux abattus qu'il vit Heero courir, le pas menaçant, vers le vendeur. Il aurait voulu lui dire:

"_Rien ne sert du courir,  
Mon amour tu sais,  
Ils nous rattraperont.  
Pas la place pour s'aimer  
Puisqu'elle est condamnée  
Notre malsaine union_"

Le soldat parfait se dirigeait le regard menaçant vers le libraire. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et prit peur. Il recula en bégayant nerveusement:

"Monsieur Yuy, je..je jejeje.. suis navré. Je ne vous avais pas reconu!"

Ratatiné contre le mur en brique de la devanture, le vieil homme bourru faisait pivoter ses yeux de gauche à droite, évitant soigneusement de croisé le regard du soldat. Les civiles qui se trouvaient aux différents emplacements du carrefour s'étaient arrêtés et fixaient la scène d'un air à la fois inquiet et curieux.

"Je… je ne fais que mon travail!"Expliqua le petit homme confus.

Mais il n'allait pas échapper à la vengeance du soldat parfait en formulant ses faibles justification! Heero, empoignant le libraire par le col de sa chemise et le plaquant contre le mur de brique, s'exclama:

"La ferme, connard! T'es pas en première page des journaux avec le mot "honte" imprimé en grand sur ta face! Tu n'es pas pourchassé par des flashs toute la journée, tu n'es pas jugé parce que tu vis sois-disant un amour immoral, alors la ferme!"

Duo, un peu plus loin, était envahit par un sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faisait t'on subir ça, à lui? N'avait-il pas assez combattu pour afin gagner la paix. Sa paix? Au fond de lui-même, joignant les paumes de ses mains, il priait en silence:

°Allez, Heero, reviens, mon amour, ça sert à rien de gueuler sur ce pauvre type innocent. Tu te défouleras sur les assiettes à la maison, tu briseras même le vase du salon,(tu vois? celui qu'on a ramené de nos vacances au Japon), tu pourras même gueuler sur la terre entière mais pas ici, pas maintenant.°

Duo, la démarche lasse et le visage inconsolable, se rapprocha de son amant afin de le calmer. Il mit doucement sa main dans le dos de Heero qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa pauvre victime et murmura d'une voix paisible:

"Allez, viens, Hee-chan. Lâche-le, ça sert à rien."

Tout en continuant à fixé de ses yeux glacés la face terrifié de l'homme, le soldat parfait relâcha petit à petit la tension émise dans ses poignet et déposa le libraire à terre. Celui-ci pétrifié, ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant que les deux anciens pilotes aient tournés au coin du carrefour.

Heero et Duo, afin de regagner leur demeure, empruntèrent le parc en espérant ne pas trop susciter l'attention des promeneurs. Ils n'avaient pas ouverts la bouche depuis l'incident et cela se remarquait que Heero bouillonnait encore de colère. Duo lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant et passa son bras sous celui de son amant.  
Heero se tranquillisa grâce à cette affection et brisa le silence:

"Pardon. J'e n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça."

"Aucune importance. Ce sont de toute façon eux les coupables, pas toi."

Le soldat parfait ressentit un profond besoin de serrer Duo aux creux de ses bras:  
Il était le seul qui pouvait aussi bien le comprendre.  
Le seul qui pardonnait sa violence de feu.  
Le seul qui acceptait son caractère de glace.  
Il s'arrêta au bord du chemin de terre, à l'abris des regards, sous un cerisier en fleur. Il captura de ses deux mains la taille de Duo et le fit pivoter avec tendresse face à lui. Il contempla en silence l'innocent visage du natté, baissa sa tête, et se rapprocha tout doucement,  
tout lentement,  
tout en savourant,  
ses lèvres.

Il happa furtivement la bouche de natté puis l'entoura de ses bras protecteur, nichant sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.  
Il s'enivra du parfum de son amant et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"J'espère, qu'un jour, on nous oubliera."

Duo, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, avait la gorge nouée.  
Comment croire qu'un jour, on cesserait de les harceler? Cela relevait de l'espoir, du rêve, de la chimère. Alors que ses yeux devenaient vitreux, il souffla amèrement à l'oreille de son amour:

"Dis moi, Hee-chan, tu crois vraiment cela possible? … Moi, pas."

Heero émit un soupir contracté et serra encore plus son étreinte, unissant plus fortement leur deux corps. Lui aussi était las, lui aussi avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir être libre.  
**_Free, free. I need free_.  
**Duo s'en voulait de se plaindre ainsi. Ce prétendre malheureux alors qu'il filait le parfait amour? Et le bonheur était là tout autour de lui…  
Le bonheur c'était lui.  
All is full of love  
All around you.  
Ils restèrent enlacés, chacun épanchant sa tendresse et sa désolation. Duo déclara sans vraiment y croire:

"On peut toujours espéré, non?"

Et en lui le natté songea tristement:

"_Rien ne sert de rêver  
Mon amour tu sais  
On est plus des enfants  
Puisque ici bas ne tombe  
De ce ciel sans merci  
Que des larmes de sang_"

Ils devaient être maudits, ces deux pauvres soldats, à courir comme ça derrière une paix qui ne se laissait pas rattraper.  
Une paix qui sans cesse,  
ne laissant paraître faiblesse,  
se foutant bien de leur détresse,  
fuyait leur espoir de bénédiction.

Heero se détacha soudainement des formes de son amant et fixa un point derrière lui. Le natté, intrigué, fit volte face et découvrit, masqué à demi par un arbre, un photographe qui les mitraillait avec son objectif.

Heero aurait bien été lui casser la gueule mais il s'en abstint. Le regard suppliant du natté l'en avait dissuadé. Le libraire avait sûrement du téléphoné au paparazzi pour les prévenir de l'incident, et ceux-ci avaient aussitôt rappliqués.

Heero saisit la main de son amant et se mit à courir avec hâte. Il l'entraînait à toute vitesse parmi les branchages, passant outre le chemin de terre battue et défiant à la course sa propre ombre.  
Le suivant docilement, Duo lui demanda tout en gardant le rythme de la foulée:

"Hee-chan! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Hee-chan?"

Heero, fendant la vent, emmenant son amour loin de toute cette euphorie, répondit sans baisser l'allure et en évitant chaque obstacle de la nature:

"On rentre chez nous!"

Duo laissa échapper un petit rire enchanté, un rire gorgé d'ivresse, un rire de vrai gosse. Et pourtant il aurait voulu pleurer…

"_Rien ne sert de courir,  
Mon amour tu le sais,  
Ils ne comprendront pas  
Que nous avons trouvés  
La force d'aimer  
Dans nos cœur un espoir_"

Fuyant leurs ennemis invisibles, ils filèrent parmi les rues verdoyantes de leur banlieue et ne ralentirent pas une seule fois avant d'enfin atteindre leur jolie maison blanche.  
Là, Duo s'écroula contre la barrière en bois et essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Heero se laissa lui aussi tomber par terre, se cognant contre l'entrée mais s'en moquant bien, rejetant sa tête en arrière, se régénérant aux généreux rayons du soleil.  
A côté de lui, Duo avança timidement sa main et prit celle de son ange, à même le sol, lui jetant un regard amoureux.  
Heero baisa le front du natté avec affection, se perdant dans ses mèches rebelles. Puis, comme il entendirent un peu plus loin des gens qui s'approchaient en discutant, ils trouvèrent préférables de rentrer à l'intérieure de leur maison que de s'exposer impunément à l'inconnu.

"Driiiiiiiiiiing Driiiiing!"

"Je décroche!" Annonça Duo en courant vers leur téléphone fixe alors qu'ils venaient de passé le pas de la porte.

En courant, il se prit le pieds dans le tapis. Heero ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire amusé quand il entendit un bruit sourd suivi de quelques exclamations peu catholique:

"Fucking carpet!"

Duo décrocha le cornet dès qu'il fut sur ses deux pieds.

"Allo?"

"Duo? C'est Quatre!"

Le natté afficha aussitôt une grimace perturbée vers son amant en déclarant à haute voix:

"Ha! C'est toi, Quatre…! Quoi de neuf?"

Heero s'approcha et colla son oreille contre le côté opposé du cornet.

"J'ai…" Commença le petit blond d'une voix mal assurée. "Enfin! Tu sais, ce matin, je me suis rendu comme d'habitude à la Winner Corporation et Rashid m'a apporté le journal."…

Et comme un silence gêné s'instaura, le natté le poussa à poursuivre:

"Oui? Le journal…"

Et ils comprirent ensemble soudainement, l'incident du matin leur revenant en mémoire! Quatre continua d'une voix hésitante:

"Il… Il y avait un article un peu… euh... étrange! Bien sur, je sais que je suis un peu naïf de m'inquiéter mais ça dit que… que toi et Heero êtes ensemble?"

La manière dont l'Arabe avait déclaré cela ressemblait plus à une constatation offusquée qu'à une vraie question. Le soldat parfait, impassible, croisa le regard affolé de Duo. Le natté se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déglutit, puis répondit douloureusement:

"Oui, en effet. On a vu un peu ce même genre de propos dans un autre… magasine."

"Ha!" Fit Quatre.

Silence.

"Et… Et c'est vrai?" Osa enfin demandé l'Arabe.

"Et bien…"

Un soupir,  
une gêne,  
et enfin  
l'aveu:

"Oui."Déclara platement Duo en redoutant déjà la morale de son ami.

Et en effet, celle-ci ne tarda pas:

"Mais, Duo, qu'est ce que c'est que ça pour une histoire? Enfin je veux dire- je n'ai rien contre ça…. Enfin "ça", j'entends par là ce genre de relation mais tu ne crois pas que… enfin, tu sais! Heero et toi vous êtes jeunes et puis la guerre et tout ça, je sais que ça crée des liens mais, le tout est de savoir prendre du recule!"

"Quatre…" Coupa doucement la voix de Duo. "Tu… tu désapprouves mon choix…?"

"Je ne dis pas ça Duo. Je dis juste que tu es encore trop insouciant. Tu es allé trop vite, cette union n'est pas sérieuse, dis moi?"

Une grande tristesse envahit l'Américain.

Alors, même son meilleur ami le condamnait?  
Mais pourquoi?  
Pourquoi le destin avait tant de haine envers lui?  
Pourquoi, dis-moi, pourquoi?  
Une réponse, s'il vous plait.  
Répondez-moi!  
N'importe qui!  
Mais s'il vous plait, une réponse!  
Juste…  
une…  
simple…  
réponse.

"Oh, Duo, j'ai un autre appel! Une affaire importante! Ne coupe pas, je reviens à toi dans deux secondes, d'accord?"

Et voilà que l'argent passait avait l'amitié… Depuis que Quatre était devenu président de la société de son père, il avait fort changé. Duo eut encore juste la force de souffler d'une voix éteinte:

"Quatre, je dois te laisser. On se rappellera plus tard, tant pis."

Et avant que le jeune blond ait pu protesté, il laissa retomber le cornet du téléphone sur son socle. Il souffrit en silence, les yeux dans le vide et l'âme partie ailleurs, loin, très loin.  
…loin de ce monde dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place.

°No pace for me in this world°

Quand il tourna son visage vers celui de Heero qui était resté prostré dans un mutisme froid, il découvrit que les joues de son amant était baigné de larmes sans que pourtant l'expression de son visage ne change.

°Alors toi aussi tu as mal, Heero?°

Duo fit deux pas en avant, deux petites enjambées discrètes et tranquilles, puis posa son front contre le torse du soldat. Alors qu'il s'emparait des poignets fins de celui-ci qui reposaient de chaque côté de sa taille, il lui confessa :

_"Rien ne sert de pleurer  
Tu sais bien mon amour  
Que nos larmes sont vaines.  
Et que la seul chose  
Qui fait battre leur cœur  
C'est l'argent et la haine"_

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Parce que je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens jamais." Murmura Duo en faisant discrètement balancer sa tête de gauche à droite, comme si il suivait une mélodie sourde, une complainte sans fin, une cadence perpétuelle qui jamais ne l'avait vraiment quitter.

I run, I hide but I never lie.

Il y'a juste un petit problème, Duo.  
Tu n'as donc pas remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus nulle part où courir se cacher dans ton monde?  
"_Nowhere to run,  
Nowhere to hide in this world,  
No dreams to have anymore in this world,  
No reasons to stay that you can believe in,  
No place for us, no place for us"_

Il n'y a pas de place pour un amour comme le nôtre,  
Il n' a pas de place pour accueillir notre vile passion,  
Il se foutent bien de la pureté d'aimer, ces bons apôtres,  
Plus de place pour notre pêché honteux, plus de compassion…

C'est à se demandé si Dieu va nous le pardonner.

"Heero…?"Appela d'une voix timide Duo alors que leur lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

"Oui?" Répondit tout bas celui-ci, son souffle chaud caressant le visage de son ange.

Duo le fixa de ses grandes prunelles améthystes. Puis, une main sur le cœur, le regard trouble, il se prépara à lui demandé une faveur.  
Il voulait que Heero la lui accorde, car c'était une demande qui comptait beaucoup pour lui…  
Si celui-ci acceptait, il regretterait sûrement de ne pas pouvoir la connaître en d'autre circonstance, en profiter dans un état d'esprit plus optimiste, dans une atmosphère plus favorable… Mais, c'était ainsi: le temps semblait lui filer entre les doigts et la peur de voir Heero faire de même le poussa à agir.  
Car l'échéance de leur amour semblait s'approcher avant même que celui-ci n'ait connu une véritable aurore.

"J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… Tu veux bien?"

"… Tu veux vraiment?"

"Plus que jamais. Il faut bien un commencement à tout, non? Et j'aimerais connaître ce début avec toi, avant que nous n'en arrivions à la fin. "

"Je veux bien mais alors… alors…"

Il hésitait; il n'osait pas prononcer son idée.

Parce que celle-ci était tragique,  
Parce qu'elle était immorale,  
Parce qu'elle était malsaine,  
Et que Duo pouvait prendre peur,  
Et s'enfuir sans lui…

"Et bien…?" Insista, Duo, curieux. "Quelle est ta condition?"

Heero, qui dépassait légèrement en taille l'Américain, pencha sa tête afin que celle-ci se niche dans le cou de son future amant et il déclara tout en baisant affectueusement la nuque de celui-ci:

"Je voudrais que tu sois le seul. Que jamais on n'ait à se séparer. Je ne veux pas qu'on regrette, je ne pourrai jamais accepter un échec. Alors je veux te faire l'amour… et puis mourir avec toi."

"_C'est la fin des poèmes,  
C'est la fin de nos vies,  
Mon amour tu le sais.  
C'est la fin des souffrances,  
C'est enfin le début,  
De la liberté."_

Et telle un pacte funèbre, la voix de natté promit:

"D'accord. Allons nous aimez…. Allons nous aimez pour l'éternité."

_"Mieux vaut tracer la route  
Traversée la lumière  
Vers l'étoile perdue  
Que de vivre à moitié  
Que de collaborer  
Dans leur monde vendu"_

Et les deux amant se terrèrent,  
Dans le lit profond de leur futur tombeaux.  
Et deux âmes en peine échangèrent,  
Un flux d'amour chargés d'étranges maux.

Ils se rassasièrent de mortels fruits,  
Et, se partageant leur dernière chaleur,  
Eteignirent le beau souffle de leur vie,  
Perpétuant à jamais celui du cœur…

"_Nowhere to run,  
Nowhere to hide in this world,  
No dream to have anymore in this world,  
No reason to stay that you can believe in,  
No place for us, no place for us _

Mais qu'est ce qu'on a attendu pour fuir?  
Mais qu'est ce qu'on a attendu pour fuir?"

Il est temps de s'étreindre, il est temps de s'éteindre.

Au revoir nos amis,  
pardon d'avoir fui…

**OWARI.**

* * *

Gomen nasaï d'avoir écrit des choses si pessimistes et macabres… euuuuh.. Mais c'est beau dans le fond puisqu'ils meurent heureux et amoureux à jamais? Non? non…  
Ok, ok! J'essaie plus de me justifier! 


	2. La mort égalité

**

* * *

Auteur: Flo-de-Miel**

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, songfic, angst, deathfic.

**Couple:** 1x2x1

**Disclamers**: chanson de Saez: "depuis que t'es monté la-haut" et "J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe". Gundam Wing propriété exclusive de Sunrise/Bandaï et Setsu agency.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

la rodeuse: souhait exaucé!

Sailor Sayuri:oui, je sais, c'est triste. Mais sans le vinaigre, comment appréciez le miel de la vie hein? (lol! j'ai trop regardé Vanilla Sky moi:-p)

nushan ynis: j'ai une surprise pour toi, alors!

Naïa: C'est très gentil tout ses compliments! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, meêm si elle peutêtre moins "tragiquement belle."

Shima-chan: Mercieeuuu! (ça c'est une review qui fait plaisir!)

Yohina: Je suis contente que tu ai pleuré parce que c'était beau et pas de chagrin! D'un autre côté, le message que je veux faire passer n'est pas du tout "suicidez-vous, les gars, si la vie vous rejette." Pas du tout! Ou alors seulement si vous avez été un ex-terroristes, que vous avez tué des centaines de personnes, que votre enfance a été horrible, que vous êtes orphelins, que votre identité doit resté secrète, que votre avenir ne vous promet pas le bonheur, que la presse vous harcèle depuis qu'elle vous qualifie d'"immorale" et quez la personne que vous aimer veut bien mourir avec vous. Moui… alors là, peut-être, seulement!

Genevieve Black: tend un Kleenex, la mine dépitée Pardon, je voulais vraiment pas te faire pleurer. Je déteste rendre les gens tristes. Moi j'ai juste écrit ça parce que… ben voilà, je trouvais plus cette histoire mignonne que horriblement triste. Gomen. J'espère que la suite remontera la pente. Merci pour la review. Kisu!

sirna: ouai, je sais, sont complètement ramollos dans cette fic mes 2 bishos! Mais as-tu seulement vu Endless Waltz, la suite de la série? A la fin, Heero est complètement mou! (sans parler de Duo qui refuse catégoriquement de tuer une personne de plus). Il faut leur pardonner aussi: ils ont combattus si longtemps! Normal qu'ils soient épuisés physiquement et moralement! … merci pour la review, bye!

MJ: quand je l'ai montré à ma sœur elle a explosé de rire… je me suis sérieusement demandé si son cœur n'était pas en BETON! lol! Merci MJ.

iriachan: beu, désolé Iria, je pense que je vais encore te faire souffrir! Mais merci quand même pour ta review!

lucy-hp: merci pour ta review! Moi, j'ai aussi eu une chance de pot de savoir que GW allait être rediffusé. C'est par hasard, en feuilletant le programme télé, mes yeux ont percuté sur l'image de Heero! C'était dans l'article "nouvelles séries", ils avaient illustré le commencement de GW. J'étais tte folle!

* * *

**L'égalité de la mort.**

"Tu n'as oublié personne, Quatre?"Demanda Trowa.

Soupir de l'autre côté du cornet.

"Pffff. Je… je sais pas trop qui pourrait venir en plus." Répondit le jeune Arabe d'une voix mal assurée. "Puis, j'ai du mal à réfléchir, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis trois jours."

"Prend des somnifères."

"J'ai essayé mais mon organisme ne les acc… Enfin bref! je les vomis!" Coupa brusquement Quatre qui se sentait encore une fois nauséeux.

"Bien. Je viendrai." Confia Trowa. "Merci de t'occuper de ça. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile."

"… ça aurait été mieux si je devais envoyer un faire-part de mariage, c'est certain. Seigneur, je regrette tant ce que j'ai dit à Duo. Si… si seulement j'avais été plus compréhensif."

"Ne te fait pas de mal, Quatre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute!. Ce n'est pas quelques paroles d'un ami qui ont pu les pousser à choisir cette voie là! Ils avaient d'autres raisons."

Re-soupire mélancolique.

"Et Wufeï? Il est au courant de la datte de l'enterrement?"

"Injoignable." Annonça tristement Quatre. "Mais je sais qu'il sait. Les journaux ne font qu'en parler. Je crois simplement que le fait de se voiler est dans son tempérament. Je crois que même s'il vient, il ne nous le dira pas."

"Je ne réalise pas encore." Confia Trowa. "Pourquoi avoir choisi la mort? Pourquoi ils ont choisi cette voie la? Eux qui étaient si… combatifs, qui étaient toujours d'assaut, toujours si déterminés."

"J'imagine qu'ils ont du être lasse de toujours se battre. Ca épuise, les combats. Et ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se reposer, tu vois? Ils étaient juste un peu… sans doute… fatigués. Juste fatigués."

"Et comment va Réléna?"

"Mal. Tu sais combien elle était attachée à Heero. C'était comme un frère pour elle, peut être plus même. Elle m'a aidé pour choisir le lieu où reposerait la sépulture. Un endroit très bien, très vert et ensoleillé. Je suis sur que Duo aurait adoré cet endroit. La nuit, on doit y voir magnifiquement la lune."

Quatre crispa une de ses main sur son estomac. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, quand il repesait à eux.

"Tro… Trowa, je vais te laisser je ne me sens pas très bien."

"Soigne toi Quatre."

"J'essayerai. Au revoir."

Le jeune arabe raccrocha le combiné puis appuya sur un des nombreux boutons disposés sur un socle électronique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rashid apparut.

"Monsieur Winner?" Demanda poliment celui-ci en baissant la tête.

Quatre, assis derrière son bureau dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir, se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit donc dos au nouveau venu.

"Rashid, je sais que ma décision va vous surprendre mais elle et sans équivoque: je démissionne de mon poste de patron de l'entreprise Winner."

"Mais..! Monsieur!" Fit le serviteur hébété en redressant soudain sa tête. "Comment cela se peut-il? Pourquoi?"

"Toute cette horrible histoire m'a fait rendre compte à quel point j'avais pu changer. L'argent est un bon serviteur mais un si mauvais maître." Récita Quatre d'une voix lasse. " Je décide de ne plus m'en incommoder. Veillez à faire le nécessaire pour que mon remplacement soit immédiat. Merci."

Rashid quitta la pièce et Quatre contempla en silence le paysage du désert depuis sa fenêtre. Il sentit une larme coulé sur sa joue et se murmura à lui-même.

"J'ai sûrement un peu de sable dans les yeux."

* * *

Trowa, quand il eut raccroché, pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva face à sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu pénétré dans sa roulotte de cirque.

"Tu étais là?" Fit-il d'une voix dénuée d'intonation.

"Trowa…." Dit-elle simplement, l'air navré. "Cette histoire est si…affligeante. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là."

"Inutile, Catherine. "

"L'enterrement est demain, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Je vais aller trouver le boss, et dire que nos numéros sont annuler pour la représentation de demain."

Trowa s'appuya contre l'armoire de la cuisine, soupira et dit:

"Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner."

La jeune fille releva la tête brusquement et répondit avec un soupçon de colère mal cachée:

"Ils sont aussi mes amis!"

Son frère acquiesça alors en silence puis ils restèrent tout deux ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Catherine s'avance et prenne son frère dans ses bras. Trowa ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme s'il était une statue, où comme si cette étreinte n'avait pas lieu. Catherine ne prit pas en compte cette réticence, se contentant de serrer son frère, lui transmettant tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

"Trowa? Pourquoi tu ne pleurs pas?"

"Pourquoi me demander ça?"

"Tu sais, murmura t'elle d'une voix calme et paisible, parfois, tu me fais vraiment peur."

Trowa lui saisit les épaules et mit fin à leur accolade en la faisant reculer. Il la fixa dans les yeux, et lui répondit:

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Je suis donc si horrible que ça?"

Catherine, se sentant agressée, lui expliqua assez brusquement, alors qu'il la maintenait toujours loin de lui avec un peu plus de fermeté:

"Trowa! Tu me fait penser à une statue de marbre! A un personnage virtuel! Tu exécutes tout les ordres qu'on te donne comme un robot! Tu es…! Arrr!"

Elle se détacha violemment de la prise de son frère, fit deux pas en arrière puis, pointant son doigt vers Trowa, continua à crier sur un ton de reproche:

" Tu ne m'as jamais laissé être une sœur pour toi, ni même une amie! Tu…! "

"Pardon." Le coupa le jeune homme d'une vois beaucoup plus paisible et posée que sa sœur. "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. j'ai… juste un peu du mal à m'exprimer. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, je n'ai jamais eu peur. La seule personne qui m'a un jour fait rire est morte. Mais j'aimerais bien, ne fusses qu'un jour, réussir à être plus humain, crois moi."

Catherine se calma aussitôt. Elle comprenait soudain que la situation était peut-être tout aussi tragique du côté de son frère. Après tout, on pouvait très bien souffrir sois même de son manque de compassion. Puis soudain, elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla violemment. La tête de Trowa fut bousculé tandis qu'il n'avait exercé aucune défense.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda t'il, sa joue rouge et son regard trouble.

Elle sourit en voyant des larmes de douleur naîtrent dans les yeux de son frère. D'une voix serrée et émue, elle répondit:

"Pour t'aider à pleurer, idiot."

* * *

WuFeï avait apprit l'annonce par Sally quand celle-ci avait lu le journal le lendemain même de cette tragédie. Au début, il avait cru à une folie pure, une fabulation, et n'y avait pas cru. En tant que Preventer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire sans voir.

Il avait donc enquêté, et s'était rendu à la morgue.

Là,  
il avait pu voir…  
Il avait du croire.

WuFeï avait pleuré une fois dans sa vie puis, jamais plus, car aucune souffrance n'avait surpassé sa dernière.  
Il n'a pas pleuré devant le corps mort de Heero Yuy, tout comme il n'avait pas versé une larme pour le triste sort de Duo.

C'était leur volonté. C'était justice.

Quand il était rentré, Sally l'avait prévenu que Quatre avait appelé, mais il ne désirait nullement parler avec ses anciens compagnons. Cette histoire, il la vivrait en solitaire, il la combattrait sans aide, comme toutes ses autres souffrances et ses autres guerres.

Car dévoiler sa faiblesse aux yeux des autres était, pour lui, une manière de se rendre encore plus faible et vulnérable, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.

"WuFeï!" Appela sévèrement Sally. "Tu devrais au moins témoigner de ta connaissance aux autres pilotes! Comment peuvent-ils savoir que tu es au courant!"

Le jeune Asiatique qui, assis dans la position du lotus, méditait sur le penchant d'une falaise, garda tout son calme et répondit en laissant ses yeux fermés:

"Ils le savent, n'ai crainte."

La jeune femme s'emporta devant l'impassibilité de son compagnon d'armes:

"MAIS…! Comment peux tu en être SUR!"

"Réfléchis, onna et laisse moi méditer, je te prie."

"Raaah! Et cesse de m'appeler "onna", espèce de crétin endurci!"

Sally tourna les talons et s'en alla d'une démarche mécanique vers sa voiture qui l'attendait en contre-bas, laissant son ami seul avec le vent. Une fois installé au volant, elle lui cria une dernière fois:

"L'enterrement aura lieu demain! Fait ce que tu veux, mais moi, je m'y rend!"

* * *

+-+-+

Il fait gris, nuageux…  
Par moment, même, il pleut.

Sept silhouettes silencieuses supplie et prie en silence les cieux.

"Faites, qu'il repose un paix mon Dieu.  
Pour lui qui a tant combattu." Demande en pensée Réléna, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes.

Y'a Hilde qui pleure en silence comme si elle avait des litres de trop dans son corps.  
Y'a le menton de Quatre qui tremble à lui en faire mal aux dents.  
Y'a l'émeraude des yeux de Trowa qui s'imbibe de peine et de haine.  
Y'a Réléna qui ferment les yeux pour mieux supplier.  
Y'a des fleurs, y'en a plein, c'est vraiment magnifique.  
Des bouquet de lys, de roses et de tulipes.  
Y'a WuFeï qui, de loin, jauge la scène. Il divague un peu entre le doute et la tristesse. Il repense à Meiran… Il revoit son enfance, caché parmi les branches de cet arbre, et se sent soudain lasse.

Puis surtout y'a Duo qui, béatement, ne quitte pas son timide sourire. Il est assis sur la tombe, et d'une main discrète frôle la pierre.

Il n'arrive pas à pleurer, tellement tout cela est risible.

Comment ne pas devenir fou quand on est dans son cas?  
Quand on a tenté de se suicider avec celui qu'on aime,  
Quand on a cru atteindre avec lui les portes du Paradis,  
Et qu'on se rend compte que celui qui vous réveille de votre trépas,

…

est non un ange mais un docteur?

Oui, vous avez bien compris,  
Duo Maxwell n'est pas parti.  
Oui, vous avez deviné,  
lui seul a été sauvé.

Oui vous avez bien conclu,  
Heero Yuy est perdu.  
Non, vous n'avez pas tort,  
Seul lui est bien mort.

Une à une, les silhouette s'éloigne. A la fin, il ne reste plus que Duo et Quatre. Le jeune blond s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

"Ca va aller? Tu veux… venir à la maison?"

"Non. Je préfère rester encore un peu avec lui. Il n'a jamais aimé être seul, tu sais. Même si il ne le disait pas."

Les yeux de Quatre sont imbibés de larmes mais il ne veut pas que son ami sache qu'il pleure. Alors d'une voix étrangement aiguë qui essaye de cacher sa tristesse, il souffle:

"Bien sur."

… et s'en va, laissant Duo seul avec son ivresse.

**+-+-+-+**

"Alors? Quoi de neuf docteur?" Demanda Duo alors que Sally rangeait son stéthoscope dans sa petite sacoche en cuir noir.

"Tu es malade, en effet."

Elle saisit la malette, la laissa prendre au bout de son bras puis, se tournant vers Duo toujours assis torse nu sur la table de la cuisine, elle lui déclara:

"Duo, cela fait combien de temps que tu craches du sang?"

"Ho, environ deux mois."

"Et tu me préviens seulement maintenant?"

"Ben, au début, je me foutais bien d'être malade, tu sais. Mais quand Quatre m'a appelé et qu'il m'a demandé comment j'allais, j'ai pas eu le courage de lui mentir."

Sally resta quelques secondes silencieuses, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et annonça tristement:

"Duo. Tu… tu n'en as plus pour longtemps."

"What?" Fit-il, surpris mais pas le moins du monde apeuré.

"Une… une tumeur s'est développée en toi, au niveau des poumons. Tu es… en stade terminal. Les capacités physiques exceptionnelles de ton corps t'ont aidé à gommer les effets les plus dérangeants de la maladie mais cette fois, c'est la fin."

La voix de Sally se brisa soudain quand elle lui demanda:

"Pou.. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt?"

Duo resta silencieux, fixant la femme avec inquiétude. Il réussit enfin à articuler:

"Pardon Sally. Mais pleurs pas, je t'en prie. Elle valait de toute façon plus rien ma vie."

Elle s'avança près de lui et le plaqua contre elle, le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Elle sanglota un peu, en frottant le dos nu et immobile de Duo.

"C'est agréable." Avoua t'il. "J'avais justement un peu froid."

Sally s'écarta et lui décocha un sourire radieux, les larmes inondant ses joues.

"Tu as réussi pour finir, hein? Tu vas aller le rejoindre!"

Duo étira discrètement ses lèvres et répondit d'une voix basse, timide et confidente:

"oui."

* * *

Dehors, c'est la pleine lune.  
Et ce soir, Duo semble la regardé de L2: elle a des allures de cimetière.

Il se lève en silence, se dégage des draps, s'en va de la chambre.

Il fait quelques pas dans le couloir, atteint la salle de bain, fouille dans les tiroirs,  
il évite les miroirs…

Là, ils sont là, juste à portée de main.  
Il les fait tomber un à un aux creux de sa paume puis plaque ses doigts contre sa bouche, lance sa tête en arrière et gobe tout. La boite désormais vide d'anti-douleurs tombe de l'évier, alors que, pris d'un malaise, Duo chancèle. Il s'accroche au lavabo et tousse bruyamment.

Il crache encore du sang.

C'est fini, c'est la fin…

Et il rejoint la terrasse.

Seul, dehors, dans le silence de la campagne nocturne, il laisse le vent libérer ses cheveux. Il perd ses prunelles dans le flot des étoiles, et pense en silence à celui qui est là-haut.

_"Le ciel ne sera plus jamais  
Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui  
Comme un soleil ensorcelé  
Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits _

On n'était pas du même monde  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant  
Puisque les anges et les colombes  
Se sont enfuis avec le vent"

Il inspire, expire.  
Non, en faite… il soupire.

Il repasse en sa mémoire, ses derniers instant d'amour.

Leurs corps enlacés, se promettant l'éternité,  
La douce chaleur, de ces toutes dernières heures,  
Leurs regards vitreux, leurs lèvres qui murmurent " adieu."

Et leur confiance, leur espérance…leur rêve de rendre les armes à deux.

"Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop…."

Duo reste seul sur la terrasse, comme un rêveur solitaire qui divague entre deux ondes. Il sent déjà que ses paupières sont lourdes, que ses gestes sont moins concis.  
Il voudrait avoir un pinceau avec une peinture d'étoiles, et s'amuser à illuminer cette nuit si noir par quelques coups d'artiste.  
Il voudrait la couleur de la lune, pour la rendre un peu plus belle.  
Il voudrait des astres pour repeindre le ciel._  
_

_"Si un jour tu veux redescendre  
Sache que mon cœur est ouvert  
Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre  
Où est l'Eden où est l'Enfer_

_Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop"_

Il soupire et soupire encore, il perd le contact sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il se lève et s'avance, marche de longues minutes.  
Dès fois, il chancèle, tombe, se traîne, se relève.

Il atteint enfin un cerisier en fleur dont les pétales semblent bleues dans la nuit. Au pied de l'arbre, une épitaphe de marbre blanc.

Gravé dessus, ses quelques mots funèbres: "Ici, repose Heero Yuy."  
Il tâtonne sur le sol jusqu'à trouver une pierre tranchante. Il la serre bien aux creux de sa paume et, aux prix de nombreux efforts, grave à côté don nom de son amant: "ainsi que Duo Maxwell."

Il s'acharne jusqu'à ce que sa main se mette à saigner mais ne tient pas compte de la douleur. Exténué, il s'écroule contre la tombe.

"Hé! Heero…" Murmure t'il en caressant la pierre. "Je suis là."

Les battement du cœur de Duo diminue.

Il sourit…

Petit à petit, les ténèbres l'envahissent et bientôt, c'est le noir complet.

C'est comme un long tunnel noir, une impression de déjà vu puis il la revoie: cette étrange lueur qui brille tout au fond du couloir.

Cette lumière, c'est la mort. La fin de tout homme.

_A la lumière obscure  
Je te croise enfin  
Mon dieu que tu es belle.  
Toi, la seule, toi, l'ultime,  
Entre les hommes, égalité._

Il a déjà faillit l'atteindre, mais a échoué. Cette fois, c'est la bonne, c'est la vraie…

"Allez viens, gentille lueur. Viens étouffer mon cœur."

La clarté s'approche de plus en plus, elle prend la forme d'une personne.  
°Alors c'est ça un ange?°

_S'il te plait prends ma main  
Ne te fais plus attendre  
Il est temps de s'étreindre  
Il est temps de s'éteindreAu soleil qui s'incline  
Allez finissons en  
Et laissons s'accomplir  
Le firmament_

_  
Plongé dans l'infini  
Dans le gouffre sacré De Katagena  
Me noyer à jamais  
Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale._

Ca y est, c'est fini… cette fois, il va mourir.  
Il a l'impression de voguer dans un liquide chaud. C'est une sensation étrange. Demain, on retrouvera son corps endormi sur sa propre tombe. Oui, c'est ça. Sur sa tombe, il est mort.

Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe  
Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

Hilde s'écroulera à ses pieds, comme une mère pleurant son fils mort ou plutôt comme une femme déchirée par le décès de son époux. Et Réléna… Réléna qui ne comprendra rien, qui ne comprendra pas. Sally s'en voudrai d'avoir garder le silence, de n'avoir pu le sauver, malgré la sciences.  
Et ces trois femmes ensemble se déchireront mutuellement de regrets.

Que la grâce s'accomplisse  
Immortelle jouissance  
Que les femmes s'unissent  
Dans un parfait accord  
Rien que pour un instant  
L'éphémère devienne  
Eternité

Duo entend un rire…  
Un rire lointain, un rire vrai, chaleureux. Qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant…  
Le rire l'attire vers la lumière, au bout du tunnel, comme une promesse de bonheur…

Tout ce bonheur qu'il n'avait pu vivre sur terre… 

"J'aurais aimé t'aimer  
Comme on aime le soleil  
Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer

_  
J'aurais aimer t'écrire  
Le plus beau des poèmes  
Et construire un empire  
Juste pour ton sourire_

_Devenir le soleil  
Pour sécher tes sanglots  
Et faire battre le ciel  
Pour un futur plus beau"_

Y'a Hilde qui pleure en silence comme si elle avait des litres de trop dans son corps.  
Y'a le menton de Quatre qui tremble à lui en faire mal aux dents.  
Y'a l'émeraude des yeux de Trowa qui s'imbibe de peine et de haine.  
Y'a Réléna qui ferment les yeux pour mieux supplier.  
Y'a des fleurs, y'en a plein, c'est vraiment magnifique.  
Des bouquet de lys, de roses et de tulipes.  
Y'a WuFeï qui, de loin, jauge la scène.

Et Duo comprend ce que ça signifie vraiment…  
l'expression "Avoir une tête d'enterrement".

Il s'en veut terriblement, il voudrait crier "pardon". Se fondre à leur pied, juste les implorer.

_  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Vous voyez, je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'était plus pour moi  
Ce monde n'était plus le mien _

Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays  
A nous deux la lumière  
Au revoir Sally  
Au revoir les printemps  
Au revoir pauvre monde  
A nous deux Satan  
Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays  
A nous deux la lumière.

Duo sent un souffle chaud dans son cou…  
Haa! Cette odeur familière, si douce, si tendre!

"C'est toi, Heero?"

OWARI.


End file.
